With the development of computer technology, camera pixels of a mobile phone is becoming higher and higher, and since mobile phones are easily to carry; a user is enabled to carry a mobile device conveniently and to capture images of interest. After images are captured with the mobile, the user may also share the images with friends in time, so that more and more people prefer to use mobile phones to capture images.
In some shooting situations, when a user uses a mobile phone to capture images, due to the shooting angle, the user might be unable to see the viewfinder image displayed on a screen of the mobile phone, only blind shot is available, for example, a user captures images with a mobile phone, when the distance between the mobile phone and the ground is relatively small, and that shooting photographing direction of the mobile phone and the vertical upward direction has a relatively small angle, blind shot (shooting without looking into the viewfinder image) or lying on the ground for shooting is needed, resulting in poor image quality of the captured images.